You Have My Thanks
by Storm63
Summary: Brandt/OC: William Brandt and the rest of the team were assigned security detail for an event that the President is holding. He doesn't think he should waste his time on the event but when he sees the President's daughter, his tune changes. A surprise attack has him jumping into save the first daughter's life and she finds a special way to thank him.


One of my friends is a bit upset that she'll be spending the holidays alone so I decided to cheer up with a story that was dedicated to her. It is a one-shot and it is for William Brandt from Mission Impossible 4. Personally, I was skeptical of that movie because I severely hate Tom Cruise but this is Jeremy Renner we're talking about so I will suffer through anyone for him. We're going to be in Brandt's point of view, just so everything is clear. Without any further blabbering, this is for you wendyqueenofnaughty. Merry Christmas and I hope you like it.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. Everything else, including the prompt idea, belongs to either Wendy or the people who made the Mission Impossible movies.  
**Warning:** This will contain smut. You have been warned. If you have not turned back, proceed with caution.

**The Things I Get Dragged Into**

I looked in the mirror, groaning as I fixed my bow tie. Of all the assignments getting handed out, I get the security detail for some party that the President is hosting. This was work for entry level boys, not someone like me. Someone clapped me on the back, making me jump. "You alright there, Brandt?"

"Not now, Benji."

"Someone's touchy."

"I didn't want this assignment. Dealing with you is yet another setback."

"Ouch, that hurt. Suck it up, this party won't last all night. Besides, nothing ever happens at these parties. With our luck, we'll get to stand around and get a good meal in while we're at it. It's a shame we can't do it wearing masks, though."

"We aren't here for dinner, Benji." I finally fixed my bow tie and turned around to see Benji, looking like he just got into a fight with his carpet. "Seriously?"

"What? I look fine."

"You look like you just got into a fight with a rug and lost." He just sighed and fixed himself but went about doing it the wrong way. "Benji."

"What? I'm tucking my shirt in."

"Fix your tie." I looked him over, rolling my eyes. "And get a belt. You look like a bum."

"We can't all be a Bond wannabe, Brandt." I smirked as I walked out of the bathroom to join Ethan and Jane.

"What's with the noise in there?"

"Benji is complaining that I look better than he does." Jane laughed and Ethan shook his head. Benji finally came out of the bathroom and smacked me on the shoulder.

"Better?" I looked him over.

"Could be worse." Benji rolled his eyes. Ethan cleared his throat and the two of us looked at him.

"Could you two pretend not to be five? Just for a few hours?" I shrugged and Benji sighed. "We went over everything to do on the way here and guests should be arriving any minute. To your posts." Benji made a face at me before walking away with Jane. I rolled my eyes and took my position by one of the doors, presumably the one that the President would be coming through. I checked my watch one more time before I saw the first guest arrive. The woman looked me over and smirked at me, making her date glare at me before he led her to their table. I had to bite back a smirk and continue to do my job. More people started to arrive as six o'clock approached. "The President is on his way. Look alive." Ethan's voiced rang through my hand, making me groan at how loud his voice was but I straightened up nonetheless. Everyone in the room watched the President walk in, with some young woman who had the most stunning dress I have ever seen on. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, hypnotized at the way the black fabric moved and how the top half looked like it was glued on her skin. "Brandt!" I jumped at the voice in my ear.

"What?"

"We can see you staring from here." I could hear Benji giggling and I was about to yell at him but Ethan beat me to it.

"Knock it off, Benji. Try to focus, the both of you." I sighed and looked around the now-full ballroom, never completely taking my eyes off the woman the President was with. I watched Jane cross the room and stand next to me.

"That's the President's daughter, by the way."

"Who?"

"The woman he's with. Her name is Wendy."

"Like Peter Pan, Wendy?" Jane nodded. I looked back at Wendy and Jane lightly nudged my arm.

"Be careful, tiger. She's not one you want to mess with."

"What do you mean?"

"If you hurt the President's daughter, you might just want to get your passport ready because you would never be able to find another job in this country." I just shrugged at Jane, making her laugh.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Wendy?" I nodded. "You are asking for it, Brandt."

"Aren't I?" Jane rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, Jane."

"Fine. She does normal first daughter things, like horseback riding and archery."

"Archery?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I tried that once."

"I can't see you with a bow and arrow."

"I was pretty good at it." Jane rolled her eyes and I just glared at her. "Anything else?"

"Jane, stop telling him about the President's daughter. He said he wants to meet the team." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I don't argue with the President, Brandt." I rolled my eyes and watched Ethan walk over to me and Jane, with Benji behind him. We all looked behind Ethan and saw the president making his way towards us, with a member of his staff and his daughter with him. "Mr. President."

"You must be the team my head of security recommended." Ethan stepped forward, making him look like the head of our team.

"We are. I'm Ethan Hunt and this is my team, Jane Carter, Benji Dunn and William Brandt." We all smiled at the President, while Benji bowed at him.

"Nice to meet you all and I want to thank you for coming. This is my daughter, Wendy." She stepped forward and I could smell her perfume. It was floral and fruity and intoxicating. Everyone nodded and smiled at her, except for me who needed a nudge from Jane to actually acknowledge her.

"Let me just say that your dress is stunning, Wendy." Jane's words made me stare even more and it made the President fidget.

"She knows that I'm not the biggest fan of the dress but it is a gorgeous dress." I watched Wendy lick her lips and turn her head to her father.

"Well, if you didn't drag me to this pointless function I wouldn't be wearing the dress that you don't approve of." I glanced at everyone else who was having a hard time keeping a straight face with Wendy's comment.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter. She's just cranky because she's not out with her friends." Wendy rolled her eyes and shifted her weight on her hip, making my throat go dry.

"Thank you for making me sound like a teenager. For your information, it was an archery competition that you're making me miss for this party of yours." She rolled her eyes and scanned over the team, stopping on me. She smiled at me and I felt like I was back in high school, with the cheerleader looking at me and I was the bookworm that only dreamed of having a chance with her. "Brandt, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you dance?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wendy, what are you doing?" She stepped forward and grabbed my hand.

"Enjoying myself, like you told me to." She turned, making her hair spin as she dragged me to the dance floor that had a few couples slow dancing on it. She spun me around and put my hand on her waist as she started to dance. I gently took her hand and started to sway with her. "Hope you don't mind me whisking you off to the dance floor. I just really don't want to be here."

"You don't?"

"Not at all. I hate these things. I've been going to these things since I was twelve. Safe to say, the charm has worn off."

"I can imagine. Truth be told, I don't want to be here either." Wendy raised her eyebrows at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Security detail isn't what I trained for."

"So you're saying you could do better?"

"Absolutely."

"Sounds sexy." I laughed and looked away from Wendy's face. "I'm just saying. I find the men like that extremely attractive. Unfortunately, I can't find any like that because daddy has to scan through every guy I look at. Longest dry spell ever." I looked at Wendy and laughed. There was no way that someone who looked like her, would be going through a dry spell.

"That's not possible for someone as gorgeous as you." I heard Benji make a retching sound in my ear but I ignored him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Brandt."

"It will?" I looked at her and she smirked at me.

"Of course. It also doesn't hurt that you look a bit like James Bond with your suit and bow tie."

"Told you, Brandt." I ignored Benji and smiled at Wendy.

"You like James Bond?"

"Absolutely. What woman doesn't? I mean being with a spy is probably the most amazing thing in the world." I could hear Benji saying ridiculous things in my ear and I had to fight back the urge to tell him to shut up. The music stopped and everyone looked around. There was a chirping in my ear piece so I turned away from Wendy to listen in.

"Look alive, people." I was about to open my mouth when there was a loud bang by the entrance to the ballroom. Instinctively, I put Wendy behind me but this time it wasn't a good idea. I heard her scream and felt her hand slip out of mine so I turned to see someone in black dragging her away. I went to go after her but a figure in black stood between me and Wendy, brandishing a gun in front of my face. I slapped it out of their hand hit them with a palm to the throat and an elbow to the back of the head, knocking them out so I could go after whoever took Wendy. As I neared the back of the steps, my earpiece chirped again. "Brandt! Where's the President's daughter?"

"Someone took her. I'm trying to go get her, for your information. Where is the President?"

"Secured but these guys are running all over the place. Get her back, Brandt." I ignored the snarky comment on my tongue and went up the back staircase to look for Wendy. I couldn't see very well, thanks to the smoke bomb these guys had set off but Wendy's screaming led me in the right direction. I turned a corner, right into oncoming gunfire so I ducked behind a wall to try to think of something. I heard grunting on the other side of the wall and the gunfire stopped long enough for me to see what was happening. Among the men, was someone kicking and screaming and it was distracting them. There was another scream, which I guessed belonged to Wendy, and it was followed by a loud bang. I looked behind me and noticed I was in front of a door so I slipped in the room and saw that it led to the hallway where the gunfire was coming from. I pressed myself up against the door and listened, waiting for the opportunity to dispatch of these guys. I closed my eyes and pressed my gun to the wall, waiting for the footsteps to stop in front of me. Another second and I heard them speaking Russian, as if they were shouting orders. My Russian was rusty but I could tell that these guys weren't ambassadors. I purposely knocked something over to get his attention, shooting him through the wall when I heard him grab his gun. I tucked my gun away and slipped out the back of the room to continue looking for Wendy. I could hear a woman screaming at someone, telling them to let her go, and I ran towards the sound. I slipped into the next room and saw some man holding Wendy at gunpoint, surrounded by three other men with guns. He was shouting at her and she remained stoic. He didn't like how quiet she was and he smacked her with the side of his gun, making me jump but I didn't want to give away my location. He grabbed her dark hair and pointed the gun at her chin yet she still remained stoic.

"You're a very hard one to crack, little girl." He smirked and slid the barrel of his gun down her cheek. "I may have to get creative." His hand went from her hair and slid down her neck towards her chest. Anger flashed across her face and she spit in his face. He screamed and knocked her to the ground. He wiped the spit off his face and pointed his gun at Wendy. "Too bad, so sad." I grabbed my gun out of my pants and shot one of the men in the head, getting the attention of the others. Before their leader could fire at me, Wendy kicked his legs out from under him and knocked him to the ground. She kicked him in the face and I fired at the other men, giving her time to escape towards me. She crawled towards me and hid behind the desk I was behind. I ducked back into cover and looked at Wendy, who had a small cut on her cheek from the hit and a bruise was forming. I took a look at her and realized that I needed to get her back to her father and the safety of the rest of them team. I swallowed and stood back up to fire at the remaining men, hitting them both in the chest and taking them out. I tucked my gun away and helped Wendy to her feet.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at me with her brown eyes and I watched her eyes search my face. "Wendy?" She gasped at me and in the next second, she pulled my face to hers in a kiss. I was stunned for a moment, unsure of whether to kiss her or not but when I felt her tongue poke my bottom lip, I kissed her back. I brought my hands up to cup her face and pulled her in closer to me. Her hands slid up my face and tangled in my hair. This should feel wrong, kissing a woman I met an hour ago, but it didn't. My hands moved from her face to her waist, picking her up and setting her on the desk we were using as cover. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I moaned into the kiss. One of her hands slid down to grab my butt, pulling me closer to her. I moved one of my hands down to her back, touching the bare skin on her back. My earpiece chirped, successfully ruining the moment. I pulled away but stayed close as I put my forehead on hers.

"Brandt. We need an update."

"I've got the President's daughter. Bringing her back now."

"Hurry. We don't know how many of them there are."

"Understood." I looked back at Wendy, who was panting in front of me. "You never answered my question." She let out a breath and laughed.

"I'm fine." I gently touched the cut on her face, making her eyes close.

"I'll get you back to your father. I promise." She nodded at me and hopped off the desk, fixing her dress. I offered her my hand and she took it before I led her out of the room. I took a moment to figure out where I was before I headed to the safe room we had established last night. I heard footsteps coming towards us, followed by shouting Russian, so I pulled her down a separate hallway that I didn't remember. I stopped and thought for a moment, making Wendy poke her head in front of me.

"Are we lost?"

"No, I just don't know where we are."

"That is the definition of being lost, Mr. Brandt." I turned my head to face her to give her a look. I watched her look around and a light bulb seemed to go off. She ran in front of me, threw open the door and pulled me inside.

"Where are we?"

"Hell if I know but I made the mistake of coming down this way when I was a kid." She let go of my hand and I was about to argue with her when I heard footsteps by the door. I locked it and pushed a chair in front of the door. I looked at Wendy and noticed that she had uncovered a small door.

"What's that?"

"I think it's a chute of some sort."

"Let me guess: you slid down that when you were a kid."

"Smart and sexy. I like you, Mr. Brandt."

"William." She turned her head to look at me, making her brown hair spin.

"Pardon?"

"Call me William." She was about to smile at me when there was banging on the door. I watched her take off her shoes, which had to be at least five inches tall with flowers on them.

"Coming, William?" I nodded and crossed the room to join her. She handed me her shoes and picked up the skirt on her dress. "Close the door behind you." I was about to say something when she disappeared down the chute. I cursed mentally and closed the door to the chute before sliding down it myself. I honestly wasn't a fan of sliding down something so I was grateful when I saw the end. What I didn't see was the bump at the end of the chute and it made me tumble across the floor. I rolled a few feet before I landed on top of something soft. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was Wendy. "Are you alright?"

"I was before you landed on me." I looked down and noticed that I was on top of Wendy and her leg was wrapped around my waist. The exposed skin of her leg was doing things to me that I haven't felt in a while. Without thinking, I gently touched her leg and it made her jump. I quickly looked up, realizing what I just did and where I was.

"Sorry." I quickly stood up and helped Wendy to her feet, handing her shoes to her before looking to see where we were. "Is this a giant laundry room?"

"One of them, I think." Wendy sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I think there is a set of stairs somewhere around here." I followed her across the room where there were a set of stairs. I heard something hit the bottom step and I saw a small device roll in front of her feet. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the wall, cradling her head into my neck as the device exploded. I looked past her and noticed another door so I motioned for her to take her shoes off again. She made a face at me and I brought my finger to my lips, motioning for her to be quiet. She nodded and slipped her shoes off again. I grabbed her hand and led her to the door, opening it and finding that it led to another cellar. I scanned the shelves and noticed that it was a wine cellar.

"Really? A wine cellar?"

"This place has everything."

"Clearly." I looked around and decided to call for help. I hit the earpiece in my ear and it was only a second before I got a response.

"Brandt. What's your location? The President is worried and asking for his daughter."

"Wine cellar of some sort. I think we're being followed though. Do we have anyone searching the place for these guys?"

"Several teams are out. A couple might be headed your way."

"Great." I clicked my earpiece off again and turned towards Wendy. "You ready?" She looked at me and nodded, taking my hand even though I didn't offer it. I looked at her and decided against say something before I led her out the door of the cellar. We walked up the steps and there was a man with a gun standing at the top. He came down the stairs, headed for Wendy, but I grabbed his gun and shoved the butt of it in his face. I pulled Wendy out of the way and we continued up the stairs. We got to the hallway and it was starting to look familiar to me. I made a right turn and headed down the hall, running into a man coming out of one of the rooms. He aimed his gun at us but I slapped it away, using it to pull him out of the way. Unintentionally, I yanked the guy towards Wendy but she punched him with her free hand and it knocked him to ground. I looked at her and she just shrugged at me. I smiled at her but is disappeared when I saw more men at the opposite end of the hall. I gently tugged on Wendy's arm and led her down another hallway, one that was very familiar to me. "This way." I led her down the hall where there was glass on either side and it gave away our location to the gunmen on the bottom floor. I stepped out and they started firing, shattering the glass and making me push Wendy back behind the wall. I looked down at the floor, then to Wendy's bare feet. She looked at me and then noticed the glass on the floor.

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry." I pulled something out of my pocket, a small smoke grenade, and armed it. "I've got you." I threw it in the direction of the gunmen and waited for it to detonate, giving us cover. I bent down, hooked my arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style. She threw her arms around my neck and stared at me for a few moments. I gently kissed her forehead before taking off towards the opposite end of the hall, successfully avoiding the gunmen due to the smoke cover. "Can you hit the earpiece in my ear, please?" She nodded and tapped my earpiece on, making it chirp to the team.

"Brandt. Are you close?" I eased Wendy onto the ground and grabbed her hand again.

"I'm in the south corridor."

"That's close to us. We'll come get you."

"Hurry." I clicked off my earpiece and continued to walk down the hallway towards the secure zone. I heard footsteps and looked to see Ethan and Jane running towards us. "Almost there, Wendy." She nodded at me and I went to lead her through the last open spot of the hall where we encountered more gunfire. I pushed Wendy against the wall, out of the way and looked towards Ethan for some help. I watched him grab his gun and fire at the gunmen.

"Go!" I grabbed Wendy's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and led her down the hall, through the gunfire. I felt something hit me in the shoulder but I didn't stop until I got Wendy to safety. We made it to cover just as Ethan threw a stun grenade at the gunmen. I let go of Wendy's hand and grabbed at my shoulder, falling back into the wall in pain.

"Will?" I looked to see Wendy's concerned face looking back at me.

"I'm fine." I pushed myself off the wall and looked at Ethan.

"Let's get you two to the secure zone." I nodded and we all followed Ethan to the zone, which wasn't very far away. He led us to the President, where we all watched him stand up when he daughter came into view.

"Wendy." I watched Wendy tear up and run to her father.

"Daddy." He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug and I felt that tug at my heart strings. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I saw Ethan behind me.

"Let's get you patched up." I nodded and followed him to a medic, who ordered me to take off my suit jacket and shirt. I could feel eyes on me but I didn't acknowledge anyone as the medic pulled the bullet out of my shoulder and bandaged me up. I slipped my shirt back on and was in the middle of buttoning it up when someone touched my arm. I turned to see Wendy standing there, looking much shorter without her shoes.

"Hey." She didn't say a word as she hugged me, catching me completely off-guard. I hugged her back with my good arm and pulled away so I wouldn't do anything stupid. "Are you alright?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Just a bullet wound. I'll live."

"Good." I laughed.

"Good?"

"I wouldn't want you to die because of me." I gave her a look. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice." She turned her head when her father called for her. "Daddy calls. Will?"

"Yes?"

"Is your team coming back tomorrow?"

"We might be. Why?"

"I was hoping to see you again." I blinked a few times, making her smile at me. "I'm serious."

"Then I'll make it a point to see you tomorrow, then." I smiled at her and her smile got bigger. She touched my hand and my hand felt hot from her touch.

"Thank you, Mr. Brandt."

"Anytime, ma'am." She smiled at me before turning to go back to her father. I watched how she swayed in her dress but someone clapping me on the back broke my gaze.

"Easy, tiger, she's trouble." I turned to glare at Benji.

"Go away." I ignored Benji and went to talk to Ethan. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Brandt. Good job with the President's daughter."

"Thanks."

"He wants us to come back tomorrow when he addresses the attack because it's already hit the news." I hid my excitement at the mention of coming back to the White House. Ethan gathered everyone to address them. "Good job tonight, guys. Let's go get some sleep." We all nodded at each other and headed back to the hotel we were staying at. I made it to my room, which I was unfortunately sharing with Benji, and decided to get a shower in before he showed up. I showered up and by the time I stepped out of the bathroom in my pajama pants, Benji was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap.

"Did you use all the hot water, Casanova?"

"Might have." I threw back the covers and slipped into my bed. I smirked when Benji groaned and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Next Day**

I woke up early the next morning, not only because Benji was snoring but because I was seeing Wendy again. I threw a pillow at Benji, making him jump and ultimately stop snoring. I smirked as I grabbed my clothes and slipped into the bathroom before he had a chance. Fifteen minutes, I opened the bathroom door to see an annoyed Benji on the other side. "Morning, Ben."

"Shut up, Romeo, and get out of the way." He pushed past me and shoved me in the room before shutting the bathroom door behind him. I laughed and heard my phone go off so I quickly grabbed it.

"Brandt."

"Be ready. We're heading back to the White House."

"Benji isn't ready."

"Leave him. He can catch a ride with the second team. The President wants us there now."

"Got it." I hung up with Ethan and quickly put my shoes on before heading out the door, keys and ID in my pocket already. I made to the lobby at the same time Ethan and Jane did so I smiled at them.

"No Benji?"

"He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Jane laughed and Ethan just shrugged at me as we made it to the waiting SUV. I opened the door for Jane and hopped in after she was seated. The driver headed towards the White House and we were there in no time. We all got out and headed inside after going through the security checkpoints. We headed towards the oval office but we met the President halfway there.

"Mr. Hunt, I'd like to thank you for coming back with your team today."

"It was our pleasure, Mr. President."

"Which one of you is William Brandt?" Everyone turned to look at me and I stepped forward.

"That would be me, sir." He stepped forward and extended his hand to me so I shook it.

"I would like to thank you for ensuring my daughter's safety. She's looking for you." I smiled and the President let go of my hand. He nodded to the left and I looked at Ethan before heading in that direction. I walked aimlessly for a few minutes before I spotted Wendy by a door with a book in her hands. My eyes scanned down her body, enamored with her yellow dress and heels that were just as high as the ones she wore last night. She turned her head, saw me and smiled.

"Will." I smiled and walked towards her.

"Hello, Wendy." She threw her arms around me and I immediately hugged her back.

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the room we were standing in front of. I looked around and saw that it looked like an empty room used for storage.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Making sure I don't get followed. Come on." She grabbed my hand and led me behind another hidden door, down a hallway and into a room that looked like a bedroom.

"This yours?"

"Yes." I just nodded and looked around the room. Wendy appeared in front of me again and I jumped slightly. "I never really got to thank you for saving my life yesterday." I smiled at her.

"Just doing my job, Wendy."

"I know. I just really wanted to hug you but I didn't think my father would approve." Before I could respond, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. I had a dream about Wendy last night and it flashed before my eyes as I hugged her back. One of her hands moved into my hair, gently stroking it and my grip around her waist tightened. "Something wrong, Will?"

"That feels good." I felt her kiss my ear and my eyes went wide.

"What about that?"

"That feels really good." She pulled away far enough so I could see her face. Before she could say anything, I gently pulled her face to mine in a kiss. Her hands in my hair, tightened their grip and I groaned into the kiss. Trying to think rationally, I broke the kiss and stepped back to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I looked at Wendy and she just blinked at me, as if she was trying to make sense of what just happened. "Sorry about that." I looked everywhere but at Wendy to try to distract myself but my brain wasn't having any of it.

"It's fine, really." Our eyes met and that was all it took. I pulled her towards me and kissed her again, sighing at the feeling of her running her hands through my hair. My hands slid down her body until I got to her butt, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. She did just that and I groaned into the kiss. I walked her back to her bed and gently placed her on it, never once breaking the kiss. Her hands moved to my shirt, making quick work of the buttons and slipping it off my shoulders once the buttons were dealt with. I sighed when her fingers slid over the still-fresh bullet wound in my shoulder. She pulled away and looked where her hand was. "I feel like I did this to you." I grabbed her hand, taking it off my wound, and kissed it.

"You didn't do that. A Russian with a gun did that. I was protecting you and that's all that matters." Wendy laughed and I tilted my head at her. "What?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You're gorgeous, you're a spy and you're a sweetheart. I bet you have women eating out of the palm of your hand." I smirked at her and ran my hand up her side, making her gasp. I didn't say anything as I leaned in for another kiss, feeling Wendy arch up into me. My tongue poked her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate in granting me entrance. Our tongues dueled and as she was distracted, I wrapped my arm around Wendy's waist to move her up towards the pillows of her bed. I moved my hand from her waist down her leg to slip her shoes off her feet. I slid my hand back up her leg, pushing her dress up to her arms. I broke the kiss and pulled her dress off, immediately going in for another kiss when her dress was out of the way. Her hands went to my pants, making quick work of the belt, button and zipper before tugging them down as far as she could. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away to step out of my pants. As soon as I was within reach, Wendy pulled me back down to her and wrapped her legs around my waist. My other hand slipped into her hair, gently tugging on it and earning a low moan as a response.

"Someone must like that." She laughed and I grabbed her waist, pulling her into a sitting position in my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck while he hands rested on my shoulder blades, her nails gently scratching me and making me sigh. Before she could use my own line against me, I brought her mouth to mine in another kiss. Immediately, her tongue was running against my bottom lip and I gladly granted it entrance. My arms wrapped around her and my hands went to the clasp on her bra, unhooking it with ease and slipping the fabric off her chest. Her hands were back in my hair, tugging on it as she continued to kiss me. I moved my hands to her waist, trying to keep her steady as she gently rocked her hips against mine. I broke the kiss, biting back a moan. "Don't do that." She smirked at me, rubbing her nose against mine.

"Why not?"

"If you do that, I might do something that I can't take back."

"Something you'll regret?"

"No. I just won't be able to take it back, although I doubt I'd want to take it back at all." I gently eased her on her back, making her hair spread out on her pillow. She didn't say anything as she smirked at me. Her legs pulled me in closer, bringing us impossibly close and she rocked her hips against mine.

"Do your worst, Mr. Brandt." I watched her lean back and fish something out of her bedside drawer. She tossed me a condom and it bounced off my chest.

"I thought you said you were having a dry spell."

"Just because I'm having a dry spell, doesn't mean I'm not prepared." I smirked at her and leaned in to capture her lips again as my hand went to push her panties down her legs. I pushed my boxers off and turned my attention to getting Wendy good and excited. My eyes never left hers as I kissed the inside of each of her thighs, working my way up until I reached where they met. I kissed her lips once, making her gasp. I winked at her and licked a stripe up her core, making her squirm. I couldn't resist myself as I pushed my tongue past her lips and started to eat her out. I put my hands on her hips to try to keep her flat against the bed but after a few minutes, I stopped trying to keep her pinned down and my hands just rested there. My tongue worked inside of her and as a reward, her hand made its way into my hair and started tugging. I pushed my tongue in even further, making her gasp loudly and throw her head back. "Will..." I mumbled something, sending vibrations through her body and it made her jump. "Oh my god, do that again." I repeated the action and she threw her head back again. "Keep that up and it won't last long." I winked at her and started to mumble nonsense, sending all kinds of vibrations through her body. "Will, I'm gonna cum..." I didn't have time to react before her orgasm hit and I immediately started to lap it all up. Wendy shuddered again and her hands grabbed mine, lacing our fingers together. I continued to eat her out, cleaning up all traces of her orgasm before pulling away to look up at her.

"Enjoy that?" She just nodded at me and bit her lip, making me smirk. I sat up, revealing the very prominent bulge in my boxer briefs and that caught Wendy's attention. She sat up and her hands trailed down my chest, hooking in the waistband of my boxer briefs and pulled them off my legs. My erection bounced off my abdomen and her eyes followed the movement. "It won't bite, you know."

"I know." She leaned in towards my ear. "If anything is going to bite, it's going to be me." She bit my ear and I let out a low moan. She laughed and I watched her kiss down my chest towards my erection, making me gasp. She looked up at me, winking before she licked up my shaft and making me lose my balance. I grabbed onto the bedposts to keep myself steady and Wendy laughed. I just shook my head at her, watching as her mouth descended on my cock and making me throw my head back. I groaned and felt something stir in my stomach. I gently pushed Wendy off my erection and back on the bed. She looked at me and I couldn't keep myself from kissing her. She arched up into me and I could feel myself almost slip inside of her, making me gasp. I broke the kiss and put my forehead against Wendy's.

"I can't wait any longer." She simply nodded at me as I opened the condom package and slipped the condom over my erection. I looked at Wendy one more time, silently asking her if she was ready. She kissed my cheek and nodded. I slowly pushed my cock inside of her, both of us moaning at the contact. I pushed further, until I was all the way inside of Wendy and stopped to adjust to the feeling of being inside of her.

"Will, don't stop." I nodded at Wendy, placed my hands on either side of her head and started to build a slow, steady rhythm. She wrapped her arms around me and her hands started to leave scratch marks down my back, making me growl. Her hands moved to the back of my head and pulled my face to hers in a deep kiss, her tongue immediately making its way into my mouth. I moaned and moved one of my hands to her butt, pulling her closer to me and making me go deeper inside of her. She moaned into the kiss and bit my lip, making me groan. Her other leg wrapped tighter around my waist and I pushed inside of her, as deep as I could. She moaned loudly into the kiss and I started to pick up my pace. I groaned when she dragged her nails down my back, breaking the kiss to get some air. Wendy's mouth moved to my neck and started to bite at it. I grabbed a handful of Wendy's hair and started to attack her neck with bites and kisses as I began to furiously pump inside of her. "Will..." I groaned into her neck and sat back on my butt, pulling Wendy into a sitting position. My hands wrapped around her, my fingertips pressing firmly into her shoulders and keeping her close to me. She rocked her hips in time with mine and I could feel a familiar heat start to build in my groin.

"Wendy, I'm getting close..."

"Me too." I started to pump furiously inside of Wendy, my hands tangling in her hair and hanging onto it as if it was the only thing keeping me on Earth. "I'm..." I felt Wendy tighten around me and that was all it took for my orgasm to hit me. I grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss as I rode out my orgasm, filling the condom completely. We came down from our respective highs and I gently eased Wendy onto her back, pulling out as gently as I could. I took the condom off and tossed it in the trash can I spotted next to her bed. I helped Wendy under her covers and smiled as I watched her breathing become regular again. "Wow."

"That good?"

"You have no idea." I hesitated to stay with her, worried that my team would start looking for me. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know if my team will wonder where I am."

"Did my father say anything?"

"He told me that you were looking for me."

"In front of everyone?" I nodded. "Then, you'll be fine. Please stay." She gently touched my hand and I smiled at her. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"As you wish." I settled in next to Wendy, pulling the covers over my lower half and watching her cuddle up against my side. I smiled and kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

**Ethan's Point of View**

The President had finished addressing the attack from last night and had gathered us all in one room. He walked over to me and the team and smiled at us. "I can't thank you enough for what you and your team did last night."

"We were doing our job, sir. Although, I don't think it's right that Mr. Brandt isn't here to accept your thanks."

"I'm sure he's accepting my daughter's thanks." Benji made a noise and I kicked him.

"Sir?"

"Don't worry about your man, Mr. Hunt. He's plenty fine for my daughter." He winked at us and walked away to meet with his own head of security. I looked at Jane and had a flabbergasted look on her face, then looked at Benji who had a confused look on his face.

"Does that mean he's?"

"Brandt got lucky." Benji groaned.

"Why does that never happen to me?"

**-FIN- **

It's finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed it and I especially hope that Wendy loves it. Happy Holidays to you all.


End file.
